El león sinvergüenza y la princesa serpiente
by TC-Weasley
Summary: Slytherin!Leia & Gryffindor!Han


**One-shot**

 **El león sinvergüenza y la princesa serpiente**

La primera vez que Han Solo vio a Leia Skywalker fue en la ceremonia de selección de casas del año 1983. Por supuesto, a todo el mundo le sorprendió que los hijos del gran mago Anakin, el orgullo de Gryffindor, acabasen en casas totalmente diferentes. El chico fue enviado a Hufflepuff y su hermana a Slytherin.

Han no le dio demasiada importancia. Después de todo, solo eran dos niños más y él estaba demasiado ocupado poniendo al día sobre sus vacaciones a Lando.

El principio de su tercer año en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería se presentaba emocionante. El año anterior fue su casa la que ganó la Copa y, aunque él no era parte del equipo de Quidditch, amaba sentarse en las gradas con sus compañeros de Gryffindor y ver los partidos, gritando a los chicos del equipo contrario, bajo la severa mirada de la profesora McGonagall.

Han odiaba el uniforme escolar. Era uno de esos alumnos a los que los profesores siempre llamaban la atención por no ir vestido correctamente. Era incapaz de hacer el nudo de su corbata en las mañanas y se sentía demasiado idiota cuando le obligaban a llevar la camisa por dentro de los pantalones. McGonagall siempre le decía que era un mal ejemplo para los nuevos alumnos. A pesar de ello, todavía no había visto a ninguno saltarse las normas del uniforme...hasta ese año.

Luke Skywalker resultó ser el primero, por razones totalmente distintas. Era el niño más despistado que él había visto en su vida. Olvidaba su túnica casi siempre y pasó el primer mes de clases continuamente equivocándose de aula. Llamaba a la puerta, entraba y, al ver que aquel no era su curso, salía como un rayo, murmurando disculpas y con la cara más roja que el escudo de Gryffindor. A Han y Lando les hizo tanta gracia que decidieron echarle una mano con el horario.

Luke resultó ser, además, otro apasionado de los partidos de Quidditch y acabó uniéndose al pequeño club de comentaristas que los dos Gryffindor habían formado.

La hermana de Luke, en cambio, no parecía nada interesada en el deporte. De hecho, durante un tiempo, Han olvidó incluso que dicha hermana existía. Solo era cuando este la nombraba en sus conversaciones cuando lo recordaba. No había vuelto a verla desde la selección y, cuando le preguntaban a Luke dónde estaba la chica, este siempre se encogía de hombros y respondía que estaba muy ocupada estudiando.

«¿Estudiando qué?» se preguntaba Han, que había pasado su primer año en Hogwarts aprendiéndose cada atajo y apenas sin tocar un libro.

El último día de su tercer curso allí, Han se sorprendió al tener tan claras dos cosas: la primera, que el próximo año debía tomarse las cosas en serio y empezar a estudiar; la segunda, que Luke Skywalker se había convertido en un gran amigo.

...

El andén 9 y ¾ le pareció curiosamente pequeño cuando se despidió de Lando y su familia antes de continuar su camino hacia la salida. Ya se había despedido de Luke antes de subir al tren pero volvió a encontrarse con el chico al cruzar el muro que los separaba de la estación muggle. El rubio estaba parado junto a su carrito y su hermana al otro lado de este.

—Eh, Luke—dijo, empujando su baúl hasta los mellizos—, ¿os han abandonado?—Luke sonrió negando con la cabeza. Su hermana se mantuvo al margen de la conversación, abstraída, mirando hacia las vías del tren muggle. Ambos se habían quitado las túnicas del colegio.

—Al parecer nuestros padres se retrasan un poco—contestó su amigo. Han iba a replicar con otra de sus bromas cuando Luke volvió a hablar—. ¡Ah, por cierto!—sacó un trozo de pergamino de su baúl y una pluma y garabateó algo—. Nunca te di mi dirección—le extendió el trozo de papel una vez acabado, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Han lo recibió, alzando una ceja—. No quiero que pase como en las vacaciones de Navidad, me gustaría saber si sigues vivo...

—Está bien, pero ya sabes que no soy amigo de las plumas, no prometo escribir mucho—respondió Han sinceramente. Luke rió y miró hacia Leia.

—Entonces envíame tu dirección y ya me encargaré yo de escribirte.

Han asintió y le dio un rápido abrazo al chico, que se separó todavía más rojo. Le pareció ver a su hermana sonreír, pero cuando la miró, ella seguía seria. La pequeña le devolvió la mirada con unos grandes ojos marrones, muy diferentes a los de Luke, y habló dirigiéndose a él por primera vez.

—Feliz verano, Solo.

El último día de su tercer curso allí, Han se sorprendió al tener tan claras tres cosas: la primera, que el próximo año debía tomarse las cosas en serio y empezar a estudiar; la segunda, que Luke Skywalker se había convertido en un gran amigo. La tercera, que Leia Skywalker era un misterio que él quería resolver.

...

Su primer año en Hogwarts había sido increíble. O eso era lo que ella pensaba. Se había esforzado y había conseguido las mejores calificaciones de su año. Además, adoraba su casa, la sala común, la biblioteca, los jardines y a su nueva mejor amiga y compañera Evaan. Aunque mentiría si dijera que no había estado preocupada por quedar en Slytherin los primeros días. Pero una carta de sus padres fue suficiente para dejar de lado los prejuicios y las dudas sobre sí misma.

Estaba realmente emocionada por empezar su segundo año. Y sabía que Luke también lo estaba. Le hacía muy feliz saber que su hermano también estaba contento con su casa y sus nuevos amigos. Demasiado contento, de hecho. Tanto que a veces la sacaba de quicio.

Luke no había dejado de hablar sobre Han Solo y Lando Calrissian en todo el verano. Ella los había visto un par de veces por los pasillos. Sabía que eran Gryffindors, mayores, que nunca habían pisado la biblioteca y que no eran partidarios de abrocharse los botones del uniforme ni de peinarse. Pero hacían feliz a Luke y eso era lo único de lo que ella debía preocuparse.

Han empezó a saludarla ese año. Era un simple asentimiento de cabeza al pasar por su lado, tan discreto que ni siquiera Evaan lo notó al principio, pero para ella era extraño. Era extraño porque era mayor y no habían hablado, porque era un Gryffindor y porque nunca llevaba la corbata bien puesta, porque eso la hacía rodar los ojos al verlo y porque todas las niñas de su curso suspiraban a su paso.

Un lluvioso día antes de las vacaciones de Navidad, Leia se sorprendió al ser interrumpida de su estudio en la biblioteca por la voz de Luke. Evaan había cogido un resfriado terrible y no había salido de su habitación desde la noche anterior, así que estaba sola en una de las mesas más alejadas de la puerta.

Despegó la vista de sus apuntes de herbología para encontrar a su hermano acompañado por Solo frente a ella. No era muy extraño ver a Luke en la biblioteca, pero estaba segura de que era la primera vez que veía al castaño allí.

—¿Podemos?—dijo Luke, señalando los dos asientos frente a ella en la mesa. Leia asintió con una expresión interrogante en el rostro que su hermano no tardó en interpretar—. Tengo un millón de deberes de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras—aclaró. La chica asintió comprensiva. Conocía muy bien al jefe de la casa Slytherin. Después pasó la vista hacia Han, que todavía no había pronunciado una palabra y Luke dio un codazo a su amigo para que saliera de su trance.

—Sí, yo creo que tengo un examen mañana—respondió el aludido, rascando distraídamente su barbilla. Tenía una extraña cicatriz allí.

—¿Crees?—repitió Leia, esforzándose por mirarlo a los ojos. Han se encogió de hombros como toda respuesta.

Los tres se pusieron a trabajar en silencio. Luke se quejaba de vez en cuando y Han se reía de su frustración. Al cabo de un rato, Leia levantó la vista para observar a los demás y se dio cuenta de que ellos eran los únicos de diferentes casas que se habían sentado juntos. Era un detalle tonto, pero le pareció gracioso y triste a la vez. A veces pensaba demasiado en esas cosas. El mundo mágico estaba lleno de prejuicios.

Se sintió observada por un momento y desvió la atención al frente. Han la estaba mirando seriamente. Ella, como buena Slytherin, no apartó la vista y aparentó indiferencia. Entonces él sonrió y le guiñó un ojo, su fachada se derrumbó y tuvo que volver la mirada al papel, negando con la cabeza. No iba a sonrojarse... No, no iba a hacerlo.

Pero no pudo volver a estudiar tranquila ese día.

...

—¡Feliz Navidad!—gritó Evaan antes de salir por la puerta del Gran Comedor, arrastrando su baúl. Leia le sonrió desde una de las mesas, despidiéndose con la mano. Ese año sus padres visitarían los Estados Unidos, así que Luke y ella pasarían las vacaciones en la escuela. Mirando los pocos alumnos que quedaban y los grandes banquetes que les esperaban, no le parecía nada mal.

Observó a Luke entrar seguido de un chico al que no conocía. Este llevaba una bufanda con los colores de Gryffindor y Leia se preguntó si su hermano había hecho algún amigo en Hufflepuff. Al menos este parecía tener su edad. Ambos chicos se acercaron hacia ella cuando cerró el libro que había estado leyendo antes de que Evaan se fuera.

—Leia, varias personas y yo vamos a ver a los de quinto jugar un partido improvisado en los jardines—dijo su hermano—, ¿por qué no vienes con nosotros?

—¿En los jardines?

—Sí, el campo de Quidditch está demasiado lleno de nieve y ningún jefe de casa ha querido darles permiso para ir, así que van a jugar fuera. ¿Te puedes creer que Wedge nunca ha visto un partido?—añadió, señalando al chico que iba con él.

—Por increíble que parezca, hay gente a la que no le interesa el Quidditch, Luke—respondió ella, viendo como Wedge sonreía.

—¡Eso es imposible!—exclamó su hermano de forma dramática.

Una vez fuera, Leia maldijo no haber vuelto a su habitación a por algo más de abrigo. Enrolló su bufanda todo lo que pudo alrededor del cuello y la boca y siguió a Luke y Wedge hasta los terrenos, esquivando cuidadosamente los trozos helados. Podía ver el Sauce Boxeador en la distancia, cubierto de una gruesa capa de nieve.

Debía haber imaginado que Lando Calrissian y Han Solo estarían presentes. Luke le había dicho que pasaban todas las Navidades allí. Además, no sabía cuál era la gracia de comentar todos los partidos, pero esos dos siempre estaban allí para hacerlo. Han llevaba un gorro de lana de Gryffindor que le hacía parecer más niño y a su lado había varias chicas de la misma casa que parecían estar compitiendo por ver quién lo hacía reír antes. Leia rodó los ojos instintivamente y se abrazó a sí misma para protegerse del frío, sentándose en la manta que Luke había colocado.

Observaron a los de quinto jugar durante un rato desde allí. Aunque ella no pudo evitar observar más a Han y a aquellas chicas. Parecía estar muy tranquilo alrededor de ellas, sabía el efecto que tenía y eso la molestaba.

Empezó a sentirse estúpida sin Evaan allí. Luke estaba concentrado en su conversación con Wedge y ella era la única Slytherin observando el improvisado partido. Además, se estaba congelando y las tontas risas de aquel grupo de chicas la estaban sacando de sus casillas. Afortunadamente, poco antes de que su paciencia se agotase, las chicas decidieron que hacía demasiado frío para estar allí paradas, incluso si estaban al lado de Han Solo, y se despidieron de él. Eso alivió bastante el mal humor de Leia.

Media hora después, el partido seguía y ella había vuelto a abrir su libro porque, ya que se estaba muriendo de frío, al menos lo haría haciendo algo más interesante que ver Quidditch.

De golpe, alguien le colocó un gorro en la cabeza y ella cerró el libro para mirar hacia arriba, molesta. Han se sentó a su lado en el trozo de tela que quedaba libre.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces?—preguntó, tirando del gorro para intentar quitárselo. Han le cogió de las muñecas para evitarlo.

—Te estás poniendo azul, princesa, déjatelo—dijo él, sonriendo, antes de soltarla.

Le hubiera reprochado muchas cosas si no fuera porque se había puesto tan roja como su gorro.

...

Han terminó su cuarto curso en Hogwarts satisfecho con muchas cosas. Estaba satisfecho por haber mejorado sus notas. Unas cuantas visitas a la biblioteca habían sido suficientes. También estaba satisfecho con sus amigos y, por supuesto, con los varios besos que había compartido con algunas chicas del colegio. La pubertad no se estaba portando muy mal con él.

Al bajar del tren, Lando, Luke y Wedge lo esperaban. Este último era la nueva incorporación del grupo. Wedge era del mismo año que Luke y Han sabía que era importante para el rubio así que no había tardado en cogerle cariño.

Se tomó su tiempo en despedirse de ellos y Leia no tardó en salir del tren acompañada de su amiga Evaan. Mientras Lando hablaba, Han vio por el rabillo del ojo cómo las dos chicas se abrazaban y, tras eso, cómo Leia se acercaba al tren para bajar su baúl.

Los cuatro chicos se despidieron y Han no pudo evitar acercarse a la joven con Luke. Ese año se había dado cuenta de que le encantaba hacerla rabiar. Sin decir nada, la ayudó a bajar sus cosas y Leia le dedicó una sonrisa agradecida.

—Feliz verano, Skywalker—dijo, antes de que ambos hermanos echaran a andar. Leia volvió a sonreír.

...

Su año de TIMOS había llegado y eso significaba que iba a pasar mucho más tiempo en la biblioteca. Sabía que debería parecerle un coñazo, pero la verdad es que no le molestaba demasiado. Porque la parte positiva de eso era que vería a Leia mucho más a menudo. Y no era que él quisiera verla siempre, para nada. De hecho, seguían en ese extraño punto en el que no eran amigos pero sí eran más que conocidos. Pero bueno, no había nada malo en querer verla, era agradable para ser una Slytherin, era la hermana de su mejor amigo, debía caerle bien...¿no? Al menos eso era lo que se había repetido a sí mismo durante todo el verano.

El problema fue que cuando la volvió a ver en el andén, en septiembre, ella había crecido, aunque seguía siendo mucho más baja que él, claro, pero había crecido y eso se notaba. Sus facciones se habían afinado y su cuerpo había cambiado y eso saltaba a la vista para un chico como él. Además, fue el primer año que compartieron vagón y Leia no paró de sonreír en todo el viaje y Han descubrió que el estómago le hacía cosquillas cada vez que esto pasaba. «Aún así, ¿un chico como yo y una chica como ella? Imposible.»

Luke le confesó a Han que le gustaban los chicos una noche en la que él estaba solo en la biblioteca, estudiando para los TIMOS. El rubio pareció a punto de echarse a llorar, pero gracias a su don de gentes innato, Han consiguió que en su lugar acabase riendo a carcajadas y que la señora Pince los echase a ambos del lugar.

—En realidad, ya lo sabía—le dijo al pequeño, una vez fuera. Luke abrió los ojos sorprendido.

—¿Qué?¿Por qué?¿Crees que mis padres lo sabrán? Merlín...

—Cálmate—interrumpió Han—, no creo que te hayas sonrojado tanto cuando tus padres te abrazaban. Aunque claro, dudo que tus padres sean tan atractivos como yo—Luke le golpeó el brazo en broma.

—No eres tú el que me gusta—dijo, antes de despedirse frente a la sala común de Gryffindor.

—Lo sé—respondió Han al retrato de la señora Gorda, cuando su amigo ya se había ido.

Casualmente, Wedge estaba sentado en uno de los sofás de la sala, haciendo sus deberes. Han le dio las buenas noches, pensando que si le rompía el corazón a Luke, él tendría que romperle otra cosa.

...

Lo bueno de que Luke, Wedge y Leia estuvieran en su tercer año, era que ya tenían permiso para ir a Hogsmeade. Lo malo era que Leia seguía siendo más independiente que su hermano y prefería ir con sus compañeros de casa antes que con ellos. Y lo peor era que Han estaba empezando a sentirse irritado cada vez que no la tenía cerca.

Lando estuvo molestando a Han todo el día debido a su mal humor, pero afortunadamente las cervezas de mantequilla de las Tres Escobas mejoraron el día.

Luke y Wedge estaban probándolas por primera vez cuando Leia y Evaan entraron al lugar y se unieron a su mesa. La primera frunció el ceño al verlo.

—¿Eso no lleva alcohol?—preguntó, mirando a Han, que ya se había bebido dos, de forma reprobatoria.

—Muy poco—respondió él—. Además, yo soy el único que tiene dieciséis aquí, tengo permiso.

—¿Dieciséis?—preguntó Evaan—¿No eres de quinto?—Han asintió mientras daba otro sorbo a su cerveza y Luke reía, diciendo que esta era repugnante.

—Para entrar a Hogwarts debes tener once años cumplidos—explicó—. Yo entré poco antes de cumplir doce, así que soy mayor pero voy en el mismo año.

—Y por eso a final de curso será el que nos consiga un poco de whisky de fuego—añadió Lando, pasándole el brazo por encima de los hombros.

—¿Alguien quiere ir a Honeydukes?—preguntó Luke, dejando su cerveza a un lado. Leia puso una bolsa sobre la mesa como respuesta.

—Venimos de allí—dijo.

—¿Qué me has comprado?

Ambos hermanos se pusieron a discutir hasta que Wedge y Lando quisieron ir también a la tienda de dulces. A Han no le gustaban tanto esas cosas, pero acompañó a sus amigos, en parte porque sabía que quedarse a solas con Leia y Evaan no iba a ser muy cómodo.

…

Tres días antes de su primer examen TIMO, Han se encerró en la biblioteca, decidido a sacar una buena nota. Sin embargo, la presencia de Leia allí lo distraía más de lo que le gustaba admitir. La llegada del buen tiempo había hecho que los alumnos abandonasen sus túnicas, cosa que hacía muy feliz a Han, pero no había pensado que la imagen de Leia en camisa y con el pelo recogido fuera a perturbarlo tanto. Además, ella parecía estar de muy mal humor, tanto que ni siquiera le dirigió la palabra cuando él se sentó al otro lado de su mesa el último día.

—Eh, Skywalker—susurró Han, después de escuchar suspirar a la chica un par de veces.

Ella no pareció escucharle. Han dio la vuelta a la mesa para sentarse a su lado—. Leia.

—¡Han!—exclamó ella, dando un pequeño bote en su asiento—, me has asustado, ¿qué quieres?—dijo, bajando la voz.

—¿Está todo bien?—preguntó él en el mismo tono. Parecía que ella había esperado cualquier cosa menos eso, porque tardó varios segundos en responder.

—Más o menos.

—¿Qué pasa?—dijo, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo por el suave tono de voz que estaba usando. Leia lo miró, insegura, antes de negar con la cabeza.

—Nada, sigue estudiando, Han—respondió, con voz cansada.

—Y un cuerno, ¿qué te ha pasado, Leia?—insistió, interesado.

—Son cosas mías, no te metas, por favor—dijo, cortante. Han se sintió dolido y rechazado y frunció el ceño, imitando la expresión de la chica.

—Bien.

Volvió a su lado de la mesa a grandes zancadas y siguió leyendo la teoría de Encantamientos sin levantar la vista del pergamino. «Maldita niña, ¿se cree la reina del mundo? Al menos yo me he preocupado por ella...».

Dos horas más tarde, levantó su dolorido cuello y vio que Leia no estaba haciendo nada. Literalmente nada. Solo miraba sus libros de forma ausente y Han olvidó un poco su enfado al verla así. «Si no fuera tan cabezona...¿Y dónde estará Evaan? Quizá se han peleado...». Suspiró y la chica salió de su trance para mirarlo, pero bajó la vista al encontrarse con sus ojos. Han cambió de asignatura y volvió a sumergirse en el estudio, desviando su mirada hacia ella de vez en cuando.

Estaba tan sumergido en los TIMOS que no notó que había anochecido hasta que la señora Pince los avisó de que debían irse.

—Lo siento—dijo Leia en un tono más calmado, una vez fuera de la biblioteca. Han la miró sorprendido y asintió, pero no dijo nada más. Seguía molesto con su reacción—. Alguien me besó hoy—añadió ella. Han sintió su estómago retorcerse como si le hubieran golpeado con una bludger, pero no dejó que fuera visible en su expresión.

—Y por tu humor asumo que no fue agradable—respondió en un tono neutro. Leia negó con la cabeza, mirando al suelo—. Vaya, lo siento.

—La gente debería avisar antes de hacerlo, ¿no crees? De ese modo tu primer beso no sería con alguien que no quieres.

Han volvió a su sala común dándole vueltas a ese comentario una y otra vez. Él ni siquiera recordaba el nombre de la chica con la que había tenido su primer beso. Suponía que, por cosas así, no estaba hecho para Leia.

...

Leia terminó su tercer año en Hogwarts con unas calificaciones impecables, igual que los años anteriores. Pero tenía que admitir que no fue un año del todo feliz. A veces, sus notas no eran lo más importante. Y a veces, crecer no le sentaba nada bien.

De pronto, todos en su curso estaban más preocupados por las relaciones que por disfrutar de las clases, de sus amigos o incluso del Quidditch. Un compañero la había besado y eso era algo que todavía rondaba su mente cada noche. Y no precisamente porque le hubiera gustado, sino porque a veces, en sueños, era otro quien la besaba y no se sentía tan mal al respecto.

En su último día del curso, mientras se dirigía hacia la salida del castillo con Evaan pisándole los talones, fue casi arrastrada por un alegre Han que pasó como un rayo por su lado, en dirección a su sala común.

—¡Solo, mira por dónde vas, cabeza de trol!—exclamó. El chico volvió sobre sus pasos y, para su gran sorpresa, la abrazó con tanta fuerza que la levantó del suelo. Ella tuvo que agarrar su cuello para no caer.

—¡He conseguido siete TIMOS, Skywalker!¡Siete!—gritó él, ignorando los gritos de Leia y las risas de Evaan.

…

En el primer día de su sexto curso en Hogwarts, Han admitió que Leia le gustaba demasiado. Esperar a Luke en el andén había pasado a ser una simple excusa para verla. Cada año se encontraba a sí mismo mirándola más y más, y cada año se proponía a sí mismo pasar más tiempo con ella, conocerla mejor, de alguna forma u otra. Pero nunca era suficiente. No compartían clases, ni mesa en el Gran Comedor. No encontraba excusas coherentes para verla.

Los Skywalker cruzaron el muro y, aunque solo tenían catorce años, llevaban consigo toda la calma de un adulto. Al menos la llevaban hasta que Luke dejó caer el baúl de Leia. Entonces ella empezó a maldecir a su hermano en voz alta y Han sonrió, viendo cómo por su culpa se creaba un pequeño atasco en la plataforma.

Luke le abrazó con alegría y por Merlín sabe qué extraña razón, Leia también se acercó para saludarlo con un abrazo. Han intentó que no se notasen sus ganas de no soltarla.

...

Aquel día, cuando Lando y él entraron a las Tres Escobas para resguardarse del frío, le sorprendió mucho encontrar a Leia sola en una de las mesas del local. Han supo que oportunidades así no aparecían todos los días y también que Lando pasaría el resto del curso molestándolo, pero no le importó en lo más mínimo. Se dio la vuelta para que Leia no le viese y agarró al chico del brazo.

—Amigo, necesito que me hagas un favor—El moreno lo miró curioso, esperando a que hablase—. Sé que íbamos a tomarnos esas cervezas juntos, pero Leia está ahí, sin Evaan a la vista y verás...—Lando rió antes de que Han pudiera terminar la frase.

—Recibido, os dejo solos, compañero—dijo, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

Han sonrió, satisfecho, pidió una cerveza de mantequilla y se dirigió hasta la mesa de la chica.

—¿Qué hace esta serpiente tan sola y aburrida?—dijo, mientras se sentaba frente a ella. Leia suspiró y sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Ten amigos para esto. Cuando encuentran pareja, se olvidan de ti—respondió, medio en broma.

—¿De verdad?¿Estamos hablando de Evaan?—Leia asintió, dando un sorbo a su propia cerveza.

—Ha ido al salón de té de Madame Tudipié—Han se echó a reír y al ver la cara de la chica, intentó controlarse.

—Espera, ¿lo dices en serio?

—Y tanto—contestó ella—, patético, ¿no crees?

—Creía que la gente solo iba a ese sitio en el día de San Valentín—dijo Han.

—¿Lo sabes por experiencia?—preguntó Leia, alzando una ceja, divertida.

—Nah, aunque sí me han invitado un par de veces, para qué negarlo—ella sonrió, meneando la cabeza—. ¿No quieres que alguien te lleve?

—Si alguien me llevase ahí en una cita, le tiraría el té a la cabeza—contestó la chica. Mientras Han bebía, volvió a hablar—. ¿Y qué haces tú aquí sin Lando ni Luke?

—Lando ha ido a comprar algunas tonterías en Zonko y Luke no debe estar muy lejos del salón de té de Madame Tudipié—Leia frunció el ceño, sin entender—. Porque está...por ahí...con Wedge—explicó, temiendo haber metido la pata.

—Oh, ¿en serio?—Leia sonrió ampliamente y Han suspiró, aliviado—. Tiene muchas cosas que contarme...

Hablaron de las clases, los profesores y las relaciones de sus amigos, y Han se dio cuenta de que a Leia no le gustaba hablar sobre sí misma. Prefería saber sobre los demás y no dar demasiada información personal. Todas las chicas de su edad con las que él había hablado eran totalmente lo contrario. Te contaban cada detalle de sus vidas, incluso intentaban impresionarte con ellos. Pero esa tarde, mientras disfrutaban del calor de las cervezas de mantequilla, Han comprendió que, por muchas veces que hablase con Leia, ella siempre sería un misterio. Y que él ya no quería resolverlo, solo conservarlo.

…

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan nerviosa por unos exámenes que ni siquiera tenemos este año?—preguntó Evaan, tumbada en uno de los negros sofás de la sala común. Leia estaba sentada frente a ella, pasando a limpio unos apuntes de Pociones.

—Los TIMOS son los exámenes más importantes. Nos ayudarán a decidir nuestro futuro—respondió. Su amiga resopló, acomodándose boca arriba en el sofá—. Incluso Han se preocupó por ellos. Nunca le he visto tantos días en la biblioteca como cuando tuvo que pasarlos.

—No le has visto, ya...—murmuró Evaan. Leia levantó la vista del pergamino de forma interrogante—. Oh, venga ya. Va a la biblioteca casi todos los días.

—Está en sexto, es normal que tenga más trabajos que antes—replicó ella.

—Y casualmente los tiene que hacer cuando tú estás allí estudiando.

—No sé a dónde quieres llegar, Evaan.

—Y yo no sé cómo estás tan ciega, Leia—la aludida frunció el ceño y dejó su pluma a un lado—. Ese chico babea por ti, cada año más que el anterior.

—Estás loca—respondió ella, negando con la cabeza—. Han y yo somos amigos, conocidos, pero poco más.

—Si tú quieres seguir pensando eso...

—Además, ¿por qué iba un chico de diecisiete años como él a fijarse en una chica de catorce como yo? Tiene a medio colegio detrás—dijo Leia, evitando mencionar que, últimamente, se había estado repitiendo esas cosas a menudo.

—No lo sé, ¿por qué no se lo preguntas a él y sales de dudas? Igual te sorprende—contestó la rubia con una sonrisa pícara.

Leia no supo qué responder, desvió la mirada hacia la ventana en la que se podía ver al calamar gigante dar vueltas por el lago, y se concentró en olvidar las palabras de su amiga, intentando no hacerse falsas ilusiones. Pero quizás ya era demasiado tarde.

…

Han repasó una y otra vez sus apuntes de historia de la magia antes de levantar su vista hacia Leia de nuevo. Estaba en una mesa distinta, ayudando a estudiar a un compañero de Slytherin y él no podía dejar de preguntarse si aquel sería el chico que la había besado el curso anterior. Algo dentro de él se removía solo con pensar en la idea de Leia saliendo con alguien. Y sabía que no era justo, porque él había estado con varias compañeras de su casa. Pero no quería que nadie tratase a Leia como sabía que los chicos de esa edad trataban a las chicas.

La joven lo atrapó mirándola un par de veces y en una de ellas, le dijo algo al muchacho de su lado y se levantó, caminando hacia su mesa. Han maldijo internamente, mirando disimuladamente hacia la estanterías de la biblioteca. Sintió a Leia sentarse a su lado e inclinarse para mirar sus apuntes.

—¿Historia de la magia? Con razón estás tan aburrido—comentó, en voz baja.

—No estoy aburrido—dijo Han, como si nada.

—¿Entonces por qué me espías, Solo?—preguntó Leia, apoyando el codo en la mesa y la barbilla en su mano. Han la imitó y sonrió con antelación.

—Porque estás preciosa hoy, Skywalker.

Leia se incorporó en su sitio, con un pequeño rubor en las mejillas, y le golpeó el brazo.

—No te rías de mí o me chivaré a mi hermano.

Han intentó replicar pero ella solo le sacó la lengua con gracia y se dio la vuelta para volver a su asiento inicial. Después, intercambiaron miradas y sonrisas durante el resto de la tarde y a Han no le importó tanto que ella estuviera sentada con otro.

…

—¡Vamos, el carruaje se irá sin nosotros!—gritó Luke, acelerando el paso y perdiéndose por el sendero.

Los Skywalker pasarían esas Navidades en casa y Han se había ofrecido a acompañarles hasta la salida del castillo. Luke estaba emocionado por volver a pasar esas vacaciones con sus padres, pero Leia parecía más callada de lo habitual. Cuando el chico se perdió en la distancia, Han le preguntó a su hermana si todo iba bien.

—Este año me apetecía quedarme—fue su única respuesta. Caminaron en silencio un par de metros hasta que ella volvió a hablar—. El año que viene son tus últimas Navidades en Hogwarts—Han la miró, sin comprender a dónde quería llegar—, así que Luke y yo las pasaremos aquí, para que no te olvides de nosotros.

«Como si alguna vez lo hiciera».

—No es necesario que os quedéis por eso—dijo él—. Puedo volver de visita aunque me gradúe—Leia lo miró y asintió con un deje de tristeza en sus ojos.

—Te echaremos de menos—murmuró, tirando de su baúl más rápido.

—Eh—Han agarró su brazo para que bajase el ritmo—, ¿a qué viene esta pena? Aún os queda un año para disfrutar de mi presencia—sonrió fanfarronamente, pero ella no le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Solo quería que lo supieras...

Han se quedó allí parado, mirando a esa pequeña Slytherin de ojos profundos que había estado volviéndolo loco todo el curso, diciéndole que lo echaría de menos, y supo que era hora de dejar de controlar sus malditos impulsos y hacerles un poco de caso.

Ella había seguido caminando, pero en unos cuantos pasos la alcanzó y agarró su brazo de nuevo para que dejase de andar. Había comenzado a nevar y sus manos estaban heladas.

—Leia, voy a besarte.

—¿Qué...?

Sin darle tiempo a más, Han bajó la verde bufanda que cubría su boca y se inclinó para presionar sus labios a los de ella. Leia estaba tan sorprendida que ni siquiera se movió. Cuando Han iba a separarse, esperando un bofetón, la chica comenzó a responder al beso, tímidamente.

—¡Leia, el carruaje va a salir!

La lejana voz de Luke los trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Han se separó y volvió a colocar la bufanda sobre los labios que acababa de besar, orgulloso del sonrojo que había dejado en las mejillas de la chica, que todavía no le había mirado a la cara. Cogió el baúl de Leia y reanudó la marcha.

Cuando vio que ella no le seguía, giró para verla, ensimismada, en medio de la nieve. Esta miró por fin a Han y él sonrió.

—No me mires así. Al menos yo he avisado—dijo, guiñándole un ojo.

Leia sonrió, bajando la mirada y echando a andar tras él.

…

Le hubiera gustado poder decir que esas fueron las mejores Navidades de su vida, pero no lo fueron. El beso de Han la dejó más confundida y desorientada que nunca y no dejó de pensar en él durante las siguientes semanas. Tanto que ni siquiera pudo disfrutar del tiempo con sus padres.

Además, Luke enviaba cartas a sus amigos casi todos los días, pero ella no era capaz de escribir ni una sola frase para el Gryffindor. Así que cuando las vacaciones terminaron, Leia estaba ansiosa por llegar a Hogwarts y ver qué pasaría entre Han y ella. Se sentía una traidora, escondiendo a su hermano lo que había pasado entre ellos, pero no estaba segura de la reacción que Luke podría tener, así que guardó aquel beso para sí misma, repitiéndolo una y otra vez en su memoria.

No pudo ver a Han más que al otro lado del Gran Comedor el primer día, después de las vacaciones. El segundo, Leia esperó encontrarlo en la biblioteca, pero no lo hizo. Mantuvo estas esperanzas durante el tercer y cuarto día, pero parecía imposible coincidir con él y eso estaba empezando a molestarla. Aquel sábado, decidió ir a esperarlo en la entrada de la sala común de Gryffindor, ignorando la amarga mirada que la señora Gorda le dedicó.

—No quiero entrar ahí, no te preocupes—le dijo al retrato, ajustándose con orgullo la túnica de su casa. La mujer hizo una mueca de desagrado.

Todavía era temprano y no había ningún alumno rondando esos pasillos, así que la mente de Leia comenzó a imaginar posibles reacciones de Han al verla allí esperando. Todas acababan igual.

Después de un par de veces en las que el retrato se abrió y no era el alumno que ella esperaba, Han salió por el hueco, todavía con cara de sueño y la corbata sin anudar. Leia sonrió ante esa imagen y se acercó a él, que la miró sorprendido.

—Leia, ¿qué haces aquí?—preguntó, mirando a un lado y otro del pasillo.

«Bueno, esa no era la reacción que esperaba...»

—No hemos podido hablar desde antes de Navidad—Leia cogió una de sus grandes manos y sonrió con inocencia—¿Cómo estás?—Han miró sus manos unidas y después volvió a fijar la vista en ella.

—Leia, hay algo que tengo que...

—¡Han!

El retrato de la señora Gorda volvió a abrirse y una joven que Leia recordaba haber visto en el curso de Han, pero cuyo nombre no sabía, salió de él. Lo siguiente que ocurrió, pasó tan deprisa que no supo cómo reaccionar.

La chica agarró el brazo de Han y se puso de puntillas para besar su mejilla, muy cerca de la comisura de sus labios.

—No me has esperado, tonto—le dijo—...Buenos días.

Él miró a la desconocida de una forma que Leia no supo interpretar.

—Lo siento, cariño—respondió, antes de mirar a la Slytherin de nuevo.

Han se encogió de hombros como si eso explicase todo y echó a andar con su compañera. Leia no se movió del sitio hasta que la señora Gorda carraspeó, mirándola con algo de lástima y sacándola de su trance. Dejó que sus pies la llevasen de forma automática de vuelta a su habitación y después no salió de esta en todo el día, jurándose a sí misma que, desde ese día en adelante, para ella solo había tres casas en Hogwarts.

…

El primer día de su último año en Hogwarts, Han Solo rompió con su novia. Sabía que no había sido sincero con ella y que no se merecía ser utilizada de esa forma. La única razón por la que había empezado esa relación era para olvidar a Leia Skywalker, pero su plan no había funcionado.

No había vuelto a pisar la biblioteca y ya ni siquiera se atrevía a mirar hacia la mesa de Slytherin en el Gran Comedor. No había mirado a Leia a la cara desde hacía meses y aún así soñaba con ella cada noche.

Luke le había preguntado en más de una ocasión si había tenido algún problema con su hermana.

—Nunca fuimos amigos—era siempre su respuesta.

Pero no podía sentirse más culpable. Culpable porque estaba mintiendo a su mejor amigo y culpable porque probablemente Leia lo odiaba. Pero no podía hacer otra cosa. No podían estar juntos. No desde que escuchó esa conversación entre sus amigos.

…

Leia hizo su ronda sola esa noche. Su compañero prefecto era también capitán del equipo de Quidditch y prácticamente le había rogado que lo cubriera en su guardia para poder descansar hasta el partido del día siguiente.

Ser prefecta era uno de sus mayores logros en el colegio y sabía que aquello influenciaría en su futuro trabajo, así que aceptó el cargo sin pensarlo dos veces. Evaan la había estado halagando los primeros días del curso y sabía que últimamente su orgullo de Slytherin había crecido bastante, pero ¿qué podía hacer? Aquello era lo único en lo que le iba bien.

La señora Pince estaba echando a los últimos alumnos que quedaban en la biblioteca cuando Leia pasó por allí. Los cotilleos no tardaban en pasar de boca en boca en Hogwarts y ese día había llegado a sus oídos que Han Solo volvía a estar soltero. Por esa razón, no le sorprendió verlo salir de la biblioteca. Aceleró el paso y siguió su camino por el pasillo, sin ningunas ganas de estar cerca de aquel idiota que había jugado con sus sentimientos.

Por desgracia, él no parecía tener las mismas intenciones. Lo escuchó decir su nombre a sus espaldas y Leia suspiró, intentando controlar su paciencia. Caminó en silencio, consciente de que la seguía. Finalmente, se hartó y dio la vuelta para encararlo.

—¿Qué quieres? No me sigas—dijo, cortante. Han se quedó callado unos segundos antes de señalar con su mano el camino.

—Solo voy a mi sala común.

Leia se maldijo a sí misma por no haber pensado en ese detalle antes, pero aparentando indiferencia, siguió adelante.

—¿Cómo llevas los TIMOS?—lo escuchó preguntar a su lado. Ella mantuvo su vista fija al frente, ignorándolo—. ¿Sabes ya a qué te quieres dedicar?—Han no obtenía ninguna respuesta pero no parecía darse por vencido—. Y bueno...¿cómo se lleva lo de ser prefecto? ¿estás contenta por que Luke también lo sea?

Leia pasó de largo frente a la entrada de la sala común de Gryffindor, consciente de que Han se había quedado atrás y no se molestó en mirarle.

—Buenas noches, Leia—lo escuchó murmurar.

Y aunque lo odiaba y sabía que nunca podrían volver a ser amigos, no pudo evitar que las lágrimas cayeran por su rostro al girar la siguiente esquina.

Esas Navidades, tampoco las pasó en Hogwarts.

…

Leia salió de la cama, incapaz de dormir. Lo había intentado, pero solo quedaban horas para su primer TIMO y su mente era incapaz de desconectarse. Observó con envidia cómo Evaan y sus demás compañeras de habitación dormían plácidamente y salió del lugar silenciosamente. Atravesó la sala común totalmente a oscuras y salió de las mazmorras de Slytherin. Sabía que los demás prefectos ya habían terminado su ronda, así que caminó hasta los jardines, disfrutando de la brisa primaveral.

Al parecer, no era la única que no podía dormir. Estaba tan cansada de evitar a Han...Y sin embargo, allí estaba, sentado en uno de los bancos del patio. Siempre la encontraba en los peores momentos. Él no tardó en darse cuenta de su presencia, pero no se movió de donde estaba.

En realidad, no había intentado hablar con ella desde aquella noche en la que lo había ignorado. Habían pasado varias semanas desde entonces y siempre que se habían cruzado, Han había apartado la mirada con dolor.

Caminó hasta él en silencio, insegura.

—Si me vas a quitar puntos por estar fuera de la cama, que sepas que me da igual—dijo él con calma, y su voz resonó en el silencio del jardín.

Leia negó con la cabeza y suspiró, sentándose a su lado. Observaron las estrellas en silencio y, por mucho que le costase admitirlo, Leia se sintió bien a su lado. Han era totalmente diferente a ella, pero la hacía sentir segura. Sabía que con él no tenía que fingir ser la alumna perfecta, la chica educada que no cometía errores. Sabía que no tenía que aparentar que estaba bien.

—Te irá bien—habló, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Ella lo miró, perdida—. En los TIMOS. Por eso estás despierta, ¿no?—asintió—. No son tan difíciles. Si alguien como yo consiguió aprobar, tú también lo harás.

Leia observó su rostro con atención. Ya no era un niño. Siempre había tenido la sensación de que Han nunca lo había sido. Siempre había sido mayor en todos los aspectos y quizás por eso la gente se fijaba tanto en él. Ni siquiera estaba segura de la razón por la que a ella le gustaba tanto. Quizás era por esa forma de mirarla, esa forma en la que la estaba mirando ahora, en la que parecía que no existía ninguna otra persona que mereciese su atención más que ella.

—¿Por qué me besaste?—la pregunta escapó de su boca sin que ella pudiera evitarlo. Han bajó la vista a sus manos.

—No creo que sea la mejor conversación para tener horas antes de tus exámenes.

—¿Me lo contarás cuando los termine?

—¿Volverás a ser mi amiga?

—Nunca fui tu amiga, Han.

—Es cierto, no lo fuiste.

…

Los alumnos de séptimo estaban preparando los últimos detalles para su graduación cuando Leia terminó su último examen del curso. Entró a la biblioteca un domingo por la tarde, en busca de un libro de lectura ligera, y se sorprendió al encontrar a Luke y Wedge allí. Ambos chicos estaban en una de las mesas más alejadas de la puerta, casi escondidos y con las cabezas muy juntas, mirando a un trozo de pergamino.

Leia se acercó sigilosamente e intentó ver algo por detrás de los chicos.

—¿Qué es eso?—preguntó, sobresaltando a ambos.

—¡Leia! Estamos preparando el regalo de graduación para Han y Lando—su hermano pareció incómodo al mencionar al castaño, pero ella lo ignoró.

—¿Regalo de graduación?—repitió.

—Queremos regalarles algo útil para sus nuevas vidas y para que se acuerden de nosotros—dijo Wedge.

—Mierda, ahí viene Han, ¡escóndelo!—susurró Luke, alterado, mientras Leia levantaba la vista hacia la puerta y lo observaba entrar.

Se despidió de su hermano y Wedge y volvió a concentrarse en buscar un libro para pasar el rato. Recorrió las filas de estanterías, recogiendo cada libro que le resultaba interesante. Usó una de las escaleras de la señora Pince para alcanzar uno de ellos y al bajar de ella, su espalda chocó contra alguien. Han puso una mano en la escalera para que esta no se moviera demasiado mientras ella terminaba de poner los pies en el suelo.

—Gracias—murmuró, pero él no se apartó de donde estaba. Su brazo rozaba su cadera y Leia estaba empezando a sentirse agobiada. Dio la vuelta para quedar frente a él, pero no lo miró a la cara—. Ya puedes moverte.

—Lo sé—respondió él, pero continuó quedándose allí parado. Leia puso las manos en su estómago para empujarlo hacia atrás.

—Han Solo, muévete—dijo con determinación. Él se apartó un poco y sonrió.

—Hacía mucho que no decías mi nombre completo. ¿Qué es eso?¿Acabas de terminar los exámenes y ya vas a volver a estudiar?—preguntó, mirando el montón de libros que había dejado en el suelo antes.

—Es por diversión—respondió ella, empezando a caminar hacia la siguiente estantería.

—Se me ocurren mejores formas de divertirse—Leia rodó los ojos a pesar de que él no podía verla e intentó replicar, pero él la interrumpió—. Podrías venir a Hogsmeade—Leia lo miró, sin saber qué decir.

—Hogsmeade...—repitió.

—Sí. Es la última excursión para nosotros—dijo Han, y Leia comprendió que se refería a los de séptimo curso—. Me gustaría pasarla contigo.

«No te sonrojes, Leia, no te sonrojes. Lo odias, ¿recuerdas?»

—Ya veremos.

…

Han esperó a Leia cerca de la abandonada Casa de los Gritos. Tras mucho insistir, le había prometido que iría. Sabía que debía ser sincero con ella y que esta era su última oportunidad para conseguir, al menos, que no lo odiase.

Se alegró de verla aparecer sola. Al principio había temido que fuese con Evaan, pero parecía que Leia sabía perfectamente para qué estaba allí. Hablaron de temas sin importancia, como dos extraños que hablan del tiempo en un ascensor, hasta que ninguno de los dos pudo aguantarlo más.

A la salida de Honeydukes, Leia lo guió hacia un lugar menos transitado.

—¿Por qué me besaste?—preguntó, decidida. Han suspiró, pensando que aquello no iba a ser nada fácil.

—Porque me volvías loco—fue su respuesta, sincera.

—¿Y cuánto duró? ¿Tres días?—respondió ella, sarcástica.

—Me vuelves loco desde que eras una cría, Leia.

—Volví de las vacaciones ilusionada como una idiota y tú ya estabas saliendo con esa chica. ¿Sabes cómo me hizo sentir?

—No, no lo sé. Pero sé cómo me hizo sentir a mí—respondió. Leia rió con amargura.

—Seguro, todo el mundo sabe que si te gusta alguien, le besas y después te buscas a otra persona...

—No puedo salir contigo—la interrumpió él. Leia lo miró, confusa.

—Yo no te lo he pedido—dijo, empezando a cabrearse.

—No, no lo entiendes...—Han se pasó una mano por el pelo, exasperado.

—Entonces explícamelo—Leia se sentó en la entrada de una vieja tienda y Han la imitó.

—El día que volvisteis de las vacaciones—empezó a decir—, Luke, Lando, Wedge y yo estuvimos hablando un rato en los jardines. Ya sabes como son. Lando empezó a hablar de cómo habían crecido algunas chicas y Wedge dijo que había visto a alguien de séptimo besar a alguien de cuarto—Leia lo observaba con curiosidad—. Luke dijo que era extraño y todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Después empezaron a bromear sobre el tema y a decir cosas más feas, cosas que intenté olvidar. En resumen, en algún punto de la conversación, Luke dijo que no le habría hecho tanta gracia si la chica en cuestión hubieras sido tú—Han la miró con toda la sinceridad de la que fue capaz—. ¿Qué se suponía que iba a hacer yo, Leia? Empecé a pensar que Luke nunca estaría de acuerdo con esto. Y empecé a pensar que merecías a alguien mejor que yo, de tu edad. Desde entonces, he intentado olvidarte y, desde entonces, me he sentido un traidor cada vez que hablo con tu hermano, porque sigo teniendo las mismas ganas de besarte que la primera vez que lo hice.

Leia se quedó en silencio y Han se concentró en mirar a la gente que paseaba por las calles del pueblo. Se había sincerado y ahora era el turno de Leia para odiarlo más o perdonarle. Cuando ya pensaba que no iba a responderle, la escuchó suspirar.

—Quieres mucho a mi hermano, ¿verdad?—Han no se esperaba esa pregunta, pero asintió de todas formas—. Yo también, pero no controla mi vida, ni la tuya. Esa excusa no me sirve, Han.

—¿Excusa?

—Lo siento.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Vuelvo al castillo.

—Leia...

—Lo siento.

…

Luke y Wedge habían estado presentes y habían silbado y aplaudido como nadie cuando Lando y él subieron a por sus títulos en el día de la graduación. Después, incluso les habían hecho un regalo. Pero Han no había podido evitar sentir un vacío en su interior. Le hubiera gustado que Leia estuviese allí y, sin embargo, no la había visto en todo el día. No habían hablado desde el desastroso viaje a Hogsmeade. Y a Han solo le quedaban dos días en Hogwarts. Quizás ya era demasiado tarde.

—Han, ¿podemos hablar?—la voz de Luke lo sacó de su ensoñación y Han pasó su ponche a Lando para seguir a su amigo hacia la puerta del Gran Comedor, que estaba lleno de alumnos de todos los cursos, disfrutando de la fiesta.

Luke lo guió hasta los jardines, donde solo quedaban un par de personas charlando en voz baja, y lo obligó a sentarse en uno de los bancos.

—Tengo un regalo para ti—dijo. Han frunció el ceño y miró sus manos, vacías.

—¿Un regalo? No irás a besarme, ¿no?—Luke sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Han suspiró, fingiendo alivio y le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Sé que besaste a Leia—dejó de sonreír y se levantó del asiento.

—Luke, lo siento. Siento no habértelo contado antes. Sé que...—Luke levantó las manos para que dejase de hablar.

—Me lo explicó todo.

—¿Te lo...?¿Quién?¿Leia?—Han no creía lo que estaba escuchando. El rubio asintió.

—Si hubieras hablado conmigo cuando ocurrió, os habríais ahorrado tanto sufrimiento. Al fin y al cabo, soy un Hufflepuff por algo.

—Espera, ¿mi regalo es algo así como tu bendición?

—Leia no necesita mi bendición. De hecho, creo que si me escuchase usar esa palabra, me lanzaría un maleficio—Han sonrió y asintió, de acuerdo con su amigo—. Bueno, ¿a qué esperas? Ve con ella.

—¿Qué...?

—La Torre de Astronomía. Corre, no la hagas esperar más.

No tuvo que repetírselo más veces, Han abrazó al joven Skywalker y salió disparado hacia allí.

…

Leia observó a las lechuzas que iban y venían, transportando cartas y regalos de graduación. Dentro de dos años, estarían cargando su regalo. El tiempo había pasado demasiado deprisa.

Escuchó los pasos a su espalda y se giró para ver a Han, con su túnica de gala y el pelo alborotado de subir tantas escaleras. Intentó no sonreír, pero le fue imposible ante esa imagen.

—Luke me ha dicho que se lo contaste.

—Lo sé.

—Y que me estabas esperando.

—Lo estaba.

—¿No era una mala excusa?

—Bastante mala. Pero supongo que lo de ser leal a tus amigos es parte de tu encanto.

Han sonrió y se acercó más a ella.

—Por algo estoy en Gryffindor—dijo. Leia alzó las cejas, mirando esos ojos que tanto le gustaban.

—Técnicamente, ya no lo estás—respondió.

—Eh, no hagas que me deprima—ella se encogió de hombros.

—Por algo estoy en Slytherin—dijo.

Han rió y la abrazó por la cintura, manteniendo la distancia entre sus cuerpos.

—¿Necesito pedir permiso otra vez?—preguntó.

—No, no creo que debas hacerlo a partir de ahora—respondió ella.

—¿Nunca?

—Nunca.

Leia se puso de puntillas al mismo tiempo que Han se inclinó para besarla. Pero esta vez, ella no fue tan tímida ni él tan precavido. Han la abrazó más fuerte y ella se pegó a su cuerpo todo lo que pudo. Cuando la falta de oxígeno les hizo separarse, Han le acarició la mejilla con dulzura.

—¿Me invitarás a Hogsmeade el año que viene?—preguntó él. Leia sonrió contra su cuello, acariciando el cabello de su nuca.

—¿Tengo que hacerlo?—respondió, distraída.

—Me debes un día entero allí.

—Oh, ¿vamos a empezar a decir lo que nos debemos?—Han sonrió por enésima vez en el día y volvió a besarla. Leia le mordió el labio inferior, juguetona.

—Leia...

—¿Qué?—preguntó, fingiendo inocencia.

—Te quiero.

No sabía si había pronunciado aquellas palabras alguna vez, pero era la primera vez que Leia las escuchaba. Y sintió que habían sido creadas solo para ella, solo para que Han se las dijera en ese momento y en ese lugar.

—Lo sé—respondió, volviendo a besarlo.

—¿Lo sabes todo?—preguntó él.

—Casi todo.

—¿Y sabes también dónde está la Sala de los menesteres?

—¿Qué es eso?

—¡Vaya, no lo sabe! Hay algo que la princesa serpiente no sabe...

—Han.

—¿Qué?

—Te quiero.

—Lo sé.

—En serio, ¿qué es esa Sala de los menesteres?

 **The End.**


End file.
